Stolen Mirrors
by TakeMeUnder
Summary: This a story I wrote for my school competition, what do you think? When a girl's perfect life gets tipped upside down, she resorts to the growing insanity inside as she confronts herself in a mirror


Stolen Mirrors

I stood, staring at the creature in the mirror. I stared into the unrecognizable eyes which returned with an empty, lifeless gaze. The irises were once pigmented a bright blue with screamed with the prosperity which life held, but now remained dull with no sense of spirit or soul within them. The only thing I felt that showed that these dreadfully ill eyes belonged to me were the itchy and dry feeling they withheld, the thousand tears I shed had dried my eyes to uncomfortable measures. The girl in the mirror could not possibly be I, I never cried, I never felt sorrow. I had a good life, everything was fine. Up until today at least, but today never happened. My parents didn't crash their car; my parents didn't have their lives stolen from their tight grasps. I wasn't alone in this world, and I certainly wasn't to be handed to some gritty orphanage so I would become some secondhand child. Where are these tears coming from? How can they keep coming? The girl in the mirror is crying now. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared back at me, raising my hand I gently tried to wipe away the girl's tears, feeling at the chilling, reflective surface of the mirror. She was going to be okay; I had to tell her that. Pulling away my deep brown hair from my face, the girl mimicked my actions and I allowed a soft smile to press across my lips in response to her humorous act, however she continued to frown in her weeping sorrow. Suddenly, a gripping pain overcame my thudding heart, which had remained a silent metronome up until now, as I felt the pumping mass of muscle and blood tear into two halves, extending itself beyond the ability of repair. I let out sudden yelp, which sounded more like a choked scream of pain and anguish; I doubled over forward, clutching desperately at my chest hoping desperately for the pain to cease. However, my broken heart remained causing me the worst pain that could ever be inflicted on anyone. I raised my glance to the bathroom mirror, the girl had also doubled over, but instead she raised her head to catch my gaze and was _laughing_ at me. I allowed myself to scream out in outrage at her, as well as letting a few curse words escaping past my lips. A sudden hatred boiled through my blood stream, as well as the bitter taste of its venomous concentration in my mouth. Standing up straight, I stared her straight in the eye, daring her to continue her mocking laughter which trickled through my brain eerily, haunting my like a ghost rearing its ugly head to scare me. I wasn't scared, not even close. Drawing my arm back, I crashed it forward into the glass which shattered apart delicately and fell like rain onto the bench and clattering into the sink. The sharp edges cut into my flesh without effort, drawing the thick crimson liquid above the surface of my skin. I didn't flinch, however, and like a true insane person I checked what the girl would reflect back to me, leaning forward I gazed at the larges shards of glass that scattered themselves across the floor and bench, some containing the precious crimson that they had viciously drawn to the surface. That arrogant girl, the one in the mirror, she raised one of the glass shards to her wrist, her eyes watching me intently while a smirk spread across her lips. My stolen eyes stared at me while an unnatural insane glint, again hatred became apart of my blood stream, and in doing so, some splashed onto the floor with the flow of blood which never ceased. She raised the glass shard to her wrist, pressing it deep as it split past the flesh effortlessly, drawing the familiar crimson regret to the surface; she pulled out the glass allowing the blood to freely trickle into a flow and it splashed onto the floor, joining the rest of my blood. A sick, dizzy feeling weakened my brain and my state, leaning against the locked bathroom door, ignoring the shouts and the banging on the door as people knew what that girl was doing to me, I slowly allowed myself to slide down the varnished surface. Tilting my head, I managed catch a glimpse of the girl. She too, looked weakened, but that insane look in her eyes scared me, it grew stronger while we grew weaker. My breath slowed and I shut my eyelids, stealing away my blue eyes from the world, hiding them so they would never be gazed upon again. Allowing my lips to move I muttered out three words with my last strength.

"She stole me."

Slowly, I fell into the darkness, allowing its gripping hold to draw me into its embrace and steal my away from the world. Time of death, 3:15pm on Sunday the 21st of September, 2008. Cause of death, suicide.


End file.
